Casting deformation often occurs in the aluminum alloy wheel cast molding process, and the front end face of a blank is used for axial positioning of machining, so the deformation of the wheel blank positioning end face directly determines the positioning precision. When the wheel blank positioning end face is deformed greatly, the clamping positioning precision is very low, and some positions of the inner rim, outer rim or flange of the machined wheel cannot be turned, thus directly resulting in a reject.